


Of Necking and Nebulae

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: :'), F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, and then they shagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff on the first flight of the Pete's World TARDIS. Fulfillment of timepetalsprompts drabble prompt of “eternity.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Necking and Nebulae

“Rose, look at this!”

They were drifting through space, aiming for nowhere in particular.

Rose joined him at the door of their TARDIS. “It’s beautiful.”

In view was the Eagle Nebula, or at least this universe’s version of it.

“I could stare at this for eternity.”

She felt a pair of arms surround her and melted into her Time Lord.

“Your delight in the wonders of the universe has always captivated me. Far more beautiful than any star cluster time and space could throw together.” He kissed her neck.

“Shall we christen this TARDIS, then?” She felt him smile.

“Gladly.”


End file.
